


Your lips are too soft for such a violent kiss.

by kyutae



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Genderbending, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyutae/pseuds/kyutae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Okita Sougo as a girl, for some reason, made Nobume lose her will to fight. And of course Souko would take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips are too soft for such a violent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

Nobume gave a perplexed look at the girl who was pointing a sword at her. The girl had said something that didn’t reach her ears because of the shock of the situation. Was that…?  
“I said that this investigation area belongs to the Shinsengumi” the girl said, running her hand trought her light brown hair tied up on a ponytail. “Did you not hear or did the cat eat you tongue?”  
She looked like him. No. It can’t be him. He could never become so…  
“Who are you?” Nobume finally asked, trying to keep a straight face.  
“Do you really not know?” The girl smiled. “Or are you just trying to deny it?”  
In a normal situation, Nobume would already have grabbed her sword and pointed it at Okita Sougo in the moment that their eyes met. She hated that boy, she hated the way he fought, she hated how sadistic and heartless he was. But for some reason, looking at him that way, she became paralyzed.  
“You’re not him.”  
Souko’s smile didn’t fade while she took a step forward and touched Nobume’s neck with the tip of her blade.  
“Are you not going to attack me? Usually you would already be coming after my head by now.”  
That was exactly what Nobume was thinking about. She gulped and looked at the other girl’s sword. She calmly reached for her own sword and squeezed it.  
“You would already be dead if the way you’re looking at me right now wasn’t so funny.” Souko moved her sword, making the blood drain across the side of the other girl’s neck. “If I knew from the start that beating you was so easy, I’d have already become a girl a long time ago.” Souko’s grin became a mischievous smile.  
Nobume stepped back when she felt the blood run across her skin. Her surprise turned into anger.  
“Boy or girl, I still want to kill you.” She pulled the sword from her waist and pointed it at the other girl, but Souko put her own sword back.  
“What is making you act so weird? My voice? My body? Or the simple fact that I’m a girl?” She walked slowly torwards Nobume. “I didn’t know you swung that way.”  
Nobume didn’t want to admit she was right. She had no feelings for Sougo at all besides hate, but seeing him that way made her weirdly attracted to the girl in front of her. The hate didn’t go away - the cut Souko made didn’t help much - but she couldn’t help but look at her in a different way.  
She lowered her sword when Souko walked torwards her.  
“If you don’t want to fight, get out of here.”  
But she knew it was too late. The other girl had already realized her insecurity, and her sadism wouldn’t let it go that easy.  
Souko stopped when she was just a step away from Nobume. She smiled at the blue-haired girl, ran her finger across the cut on her neck and licked it. Nobume shuddered and all the confidence she had gatered to tell the other girl to get out of there went away, but now she wasn’t so sure she really wanted her to go away.  
“I don’t know how much longer I will be like this. Maybe I sould kill you while you’re weak. At least now I have something to use against you.”  
Nobume’s eyes widened when she felt the pressure of Souko’s lips against her cut. The pain, which was already big enough, became agonizing when the other girl started to follow the cut line with her tongue. The blue-haired girl shivered and closed her eyes tight. The sword slipped from her hands and hit the ground. The intense pain somehow brought her pleasure.  
“I’d rather you just killed me.” Nobume said between breaths.  
Souko laughed and stepped back, staring into the girl’s eyes.  
“I’d rather I wanted to kill you.”  
The brown-haired girl held Nobume’s face with her two hands and pressed her own lips against hers. Nobume tasted her own blood trought Souko’s mouth and relaxed her body.  
Souko stepped away to interrupt the kiss and pushed the other girl against the wall behind her. She put her hands on the wall around Nobume’s head, knowing she was too breathless to complain.  
“It feels so good seeing you being that submissive to me” Souko giggled maliciously, causing Nobume’s cheeks to become red from embarassment and frustration - and a bit of arousal she was trying her best to hide.  
She had to admit that she wanted Souko to touch her more than anything at that moment. She didn’t care if “touching” meant dragging her nails across her skin until blood came out; actually, she really wanted Souko to hurt her, and that thought scared her. She just wanted the other girl to make a mess out of her.  
Souko pressed her lips against Nobume’s again, not giving her time to catch her breath. Nobume kissed her back, closing her eyes and touching the wall behind her with the palm of her hands. She felt Souko starting to unbutton her uniform, but kept her eyes closed. Her sleeves were pulled down, baring her shoulders. She felt a sudden pain close to her collarbone and interrupted the kiss to sigh deeply and close her eyes tightly again. The pain caused by Souko tearing her skin using her thumb nail was much more intense than the pain the sword left. She breathed heavily to try to handle the pain while Souko stared at her, having fun with her pained expression. For a moment, Nobume felt angry at the other girl, but her feeling were replaced with more pain when she felt the familiar sensation of Souko's warm lips covering her injury and her tongue starting to lick the blood that came out.  
Nobume let out a moan, which she regretted immediately when Souko giggled again.  
"For someone who is such a talented fighter" the brown-haired girl whispered against her neck "you're incredibly weak when it comes to pain. I love that." She said, pressing her nail even harder against the injury, causing Nobume to scratch the brick wall behind her and to grit her teeth, letting her head fall. She controlled herself because she didn't want to moan again, neither from pain or from pleasure. She didn't want Souko to know she was doing a good job, even if the sadistic look in her eyes showed that she already knew it.  
Souko stopped pressing her nails against Nobume’s skin and with her blood stained fingers, held the girl’s chin and made her look inside her eyes.  
"You have to look at me so I can see the look of pain in your eyes. And I want to hear you moan for me." She licked the blood off her fingers, revealing nails painted with red nail polish - which seemed kind of ironic - and pressed her nails against the cut, scratching her torso until it reached her breast, leaving five parallel cuts on her skin.  
Between moans she could no longer hold inside and the agonizing pain, Nobume thought about how strong the other girl's fingers had to be so she could tear her skin apart that way; but after seeing the look of excitement in Souko's eyes when she was about to cause pain, she no longer doubted anything the other girl could do.  
The blue-haired girl felt Souko's fingernail make its way up her thigh, and the fact that her nail was just touching her and not cutting her skin made her shiver again. She breathed heavily and just the thought of Souko's fingers touching her made her toes writhe.  
"You want this so bad, don't you?" Souko said mockingly.  
"Shut up." Nobume said back, catching the breath that was taken away by the pain. She unbuttoned Souko's uniform, which made the other girl even more confident.  
The shirt that belonged to the shinsengumi uniform fell to the ground, leaving Souko wearing only a bra. Nobume tried not to show she was surprised with the size of the other girl's breasts, but Souko seemed to realize it, which made her giggle. She opened the bra's clasp and grabbed Nobume’s hands, making her touch her breasts under her loosened bra and causing her face to become even more red.  
Souko unbuttoned the shorts Nobume was wearing underneath her uniform and slid her hands between her shorts and her panties. Nobume took the other girl's bra off and wrapped her arms around her so she could press her nails against her back. "I'm not letting you get away with this without at least a little bit of pain", she thought.  
When Souko started touching her over her panties, Nobume intensified the strength in her fingernails and closed her eyes. Her legs shut around the girl’s hand like it was a reflex.  
Souko's voice seemed affected by the pain in her back, which made Nobume feel even more aroused.  
"Stop making things difficult." She raised her knee, forcing it between Nobume’s legs to open them again, making her moan.  
The feeling of Souko's fingers touching her made Nobume breathe heavily and scratch the girl’s back even harder. Even though she didn't believe she could make the other girl bleed, she still hoped Souko would feel at at least a little bit of pain. She wanted her to touch her more intimately, but it was not like like she could expect intimacy from someone like her. Besides, even with such such a superficial touch, Nobume was already close to reaching the climax.  
As she already knew, Souko intensified her fingers' movement, making Nobume let out a heavy breath. She then reached for her shoulder with her mouth and bit it hard, which made Nobume moan even louder. The pain mixed with the pleasure made her entire body shiver, and she rested her head against Souko's shoulder before reaching the orgasm.  
Breathing heavily and feeling like her legs were about to fail her, Nobume relaxed the fingers that she was pressing against Souko's back. She raised her head to look at Souko, and got what she was already expecting: a look of superiority and blood-stained lips, which somehow fit her pretty well.  
Removing Nobume’s arms from around her to put her bra and uniform back on, Souko approached the girl’s ear.  
"You sould probably clean all that blood up before getting back to work." She said, still with a smile on her face. "And change your underwear too."  
Nobume gave Souko an angered stare while catching her breath, but the other girl winked at her and turned around, walking on other opposite direction like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
